Je t'aime, Christine!
by Karenina
Summary: Heutiges Paris. Als Christine von den drei Worten Ich Liebe Dich überrumpelt wird, fällt sie aus glamourösen Wolken in ein tiefes Nichts. Erik und Roaul müssen beide leiden, doch wer hat sie in der Hand?


**A/N:** Hallo! Die Sommerferien in Niedersachsen sind schon fast vorbei… schnief! Okay, also das hier ist meine erste ‚seriöse' deutsche Fanfic. Ich schreibe sonst nur auf Englisch, um so meinen Stil zu verbessern, wollte es aber nun doch mal auf Deutsch versuchen. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet! Es ist mir sehr wichtig. Auch wenn ihr Wert auf weitere Kapitel legt, sagt es mir. Wenn man keine Reviews liest, dann bezweifelt man, dass es Leute gibt, die Leidenschaft für die Story entwickeln, und man verliert schnell die Lust am Schreiben.

_Bitte bitte schaut euch die Story nicht auf Englisch an. Sie ist bereits fünf Kapitel lang, und ihr „versaut" es euch selbst. Darüber hinaus ist die deutsche Version viel viel länger und in ihr steckt auch mehr Mühe. Hab euch lieb!_

**An C:** Hallo meine Süße! Ich hoffe tierisch auf deine Unterstützung, und dass du diese Story ein wenig an potentielle Leser verbreitest, wenn sie dir gefällt. Gib mir deine knallharte Meinung! Ich steh drauf! ;) Und ich warte schon sehnsüchtig darauf, dass du aus dem Urlaub zurückkommst! Danke nochmal für die Karte, nein, sie hat mich kaum schockiert, aber umso mehr gefreut. Hdl!

**Disclaimer:** POTO gehört mir nicht und wird es niemals. Alle Versuche, es an mich zu reißen, gingen schon in meinen Träumen schief, also werde ich es nicht im wahren Leben versuchen! Sucht euch andere Gründe, mich anzuzeigen. Alle Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatikfehler wurden zur allgemeinen Belustigung eingebaut.

**Zusammenfassung:** Heutiges Paris. Als Christine von den drei Worten Ich Liebe Dich überrumpelt wird, fällt sie aus glamourösen Wolken in ein tiefes Nichts. Erik und Roaul müssen beide leiden, doch wer hat sie in der Hand?

**Je t'aime **

**I**

Christine rannte die _Rue la Fayette_ entlang, ohne viel Wert darauf zu legen, wohin. Sie war verzweifelt – das stand fest. Während sie so dahinrannte und mit beklommenem Gesichtsausdruck versuchte, Entgegenkommenden auszuweichen, suchte ihre rechte Hand gehetzt nach ihrem Mobiltelefon in ihrer Handtasche. Ihre Finger schoben sich an ihrem Lippenstift und den Schlüsseln zu ihrer neuen Wohnung vorbei, schließlich fanden sie das kühle Metall des Mobiltelefons und klammerten sich daran. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb sie stehen um es aus der Tasche zu ziehen und beobachtete ihr Umfeld. Ein Geschäftsmann mit schwarzem Haar – typisch für Franzosen – eilte vorbei, in sein Headset fluchend. Wahrscheinlich regte er sich gerade über den Aktienkurs auf, der seine Firma mehrere Millionen kostete. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stieg eine Frau mit einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille in ein Taxi, welches daraufhin mit Vollgas wegfuhr. Christine schüttelte den Kopf und klappte das Mobiltelefon auf. Die Welt spielte verrückt, so schien es ihr, auch wenn dies ein weiterer hektischer Tag in Paris war. Was ihr nicht auffiel, war, dass die Vorbeikommenden sie für genauso verrückt hielten. „Weg von der Oper", dachte sie und Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, „weg von der Oper…"

In dem Moment, als ihre zitternden Finger sich gegen das Wählen wehrten, fiel ihr schlagartig ein, dass sie Raouls Nummer keineswegs anrufen könne. Das war die vorletzte Option auf Erden. Sie starrte auf die Tasten. Nein. Nein! Nicht nachdem sie ihn am selben Morgen abgewehrt hatte, ja, offensichtlich sogar ihre Beziehung beendet hatte. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte – doch was passiert war, hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt und das würde Folgen haben. Oh, wenn dieser Tag doch endlich zu Ende gehen würde! Der bloße Gedanke an denselbigen Morgen bereitete ihr Magenschmerzen. Sie schmiss das Mobiltelefon zurück in die Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Nun war es ihr egal, ob sie jemanden anrempelte – schließlich standen ihr ja doch alle im Weg. Ein Gedanke jagte den anderen, und ihr Kopf schien zu platzen. Erik… Erik… Hatten sie nicht alle gewarnt? Wieso konnte sie nicht _ein verdammtes Mal_ auf die Meinung anderer Wert legen?

„_Komme ihm nicht zu nahe, meine Liebste,"_ hatte Madame Giry zu ihr gesagt. _„Er mag dein Gesangslehrer sein…"_ Ihre Stirn versteifte sich bei diesen Worten und ihre Finger fingen an, miteinander zu spielen. _„Und ja, er mag dir eine Wohnung gegenüber der Kirche Sacré Coeur gekauft haben, aber behalte meine Worte gut! Monsieur bekommt immer, was er will. Er hat Geld, und das nur zu reichlich. Er ist der schlauste Kopf, den Paris heutzutage zu bieten hat, und wahrscheinlich jemals zu bieten hatte. Lass deine Finger von ihm! Monsieur wird niemandem Gutes tun…" _‚Na ja,' dachte Christine, da lag wohl doch Wahrheit in ihren Worten.

Nach dem Maskeradenball, der sie in die intellektuelle Gesellschaft einführen sollte als Mademoiselle Daae, der neue Stern am Himmel der Stars, war alles bergab verlaufen. Steil bergab. Zwei Wochen nur hatte es gedauert, und da schon lief Christine aus der Oper, floh vor ihrem Schicksal, Sekunden später zitterte das Mobiltelefon in ihren Händen, oh – es hatte nur zwei Wochen gedauert, bis Erik sich das Recht genommen hatte, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Es auszusprechen. Christine war erschüttert. Hatte er ihr nicht nur das Singen beigebracht? Er hatte sie zur neuen „Etoile" gemacht. Sie war einen Fingerbreit davon entfernt, berühmt zu werden. ‚Oh Gott,' dachte Christine und wischte sich die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Er hat so viel für sie getan…

… war es nicht erst letzte Woche gewesen, als er sie in einen Club gebracht hat, in dem sich die High Society von Paris traf? Dort hatte er sie als „Christine, die neue ‚Etoile' der Oper" vorgestellt und ihre Wange geküsst. Sie hätte niemals erwartet, dass seine Gefühle für sie so schnell Form annehmen würden. Sicher hatte es Zeichen dafür gegeben, dass er sie mochte – aber seine Gefühle hatten sich zu schnell entwickelt, als dass sie ihnen hätte folgen können.

Und so hatte Erik, das berühmte „Phantom der Oper", wie man ihn gerne nannte, der Mann mit den vielen Talenten, der eine Wohnung auf der _Ile de la Cité_ sein Eigen nannte, eine der teuersten Wohnungen in ganz Paris – er hatte dann doch diese Worte gesprochen… diese Worte, die jede Frau verrückt machen würden. Verrückt nach mehr! Die großen Worte, die angstmachenden Worte, die Worte, die Christine für so eine lange Zeit zu umgehen versucht hatte. Nicht nur bei Erik. Diese Worte waren der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie am selbigen Morgen Raoul von sich gestoßen hatte! Und ach, nach allem sollte auch Erik dies am eigenen Leib erleben. Aber Christine hatte es gewusst, sie _wusste_, dass es eines Tages so weit hätte sein müssen, egal wie sehr sie es umgehen wollte. Sie konnte diesen drei Wörtern einfach nicht entfliehen, egal welche Tücken ihr schöner Kopf sich zu später Stunde erdachte.

Christine ging nach links, ihre Augen suchten nervös nach einer Metrostation. ‚Wieso habe ich mich überhaupt auf die neue Wohnung eingelassen? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo sie ist,' dachte sie, und ihr Herz weinte dabei.

War _es_ tatsächlich erst Minuten her? Nein, es konnte nicht…

_„Christine," flüsterte er, „Madame. Komme her und setze dich zu mir." Er zeigte auf den Sitz neben ihm, der frei war. Sie lachte herzlich und setzte sich. Sie beobachteten die Geschehnisse auf der Bühne – eine überarbeitete Version der „Giselle" sollte bald schon aufgeführt werden, und Madame schrie gerade die Erste Solistin an, die kaum mit ihren Pirouetten zurecht kam. Sie beklagte sich über das Kostüm, welches speziell auf ihre Maße gefertigt worden war. Man konnte Madame Girys Stimme bis in ihre Sitzreihe hören, wie sie zuerst fluchend flüsterte, dann aber zu einer Welle von lauten Verschwörungstheorien sich zusammenballte und voller Gewalt mit bösen Beschimpfungen auf die Erste Solistin niederprasselte. Plötzlich spürte Christine seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Seine warmen Finger streichelten die Haut ihres Halses, und sie starrte ihn an. Er hatte zuvor noch nie gewagt, sie anzufassen… geschweige denn… „Ja?"_

_„Christine," sagte er nochmals, diesmal jedoch war seine Stimme weich. "Bitte verlass mich nicht."_

_Verwirrt schaute sie in die Augen, die sich hinter der weißen Maske auf ihre fixiert hatten. Sie suchte nach einer Bedeutung in ihnen, doch sie waren völlig ausdruckslos. Vor Angst?_

_„Was… was meinst du damit, Erik?" Sie war nun vollkommens verwirrt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass – Erik! – jemals… sagen würde… War er ihr nicht immer resistent gegen Emotionen vorgekommen, die über Freundschaft und Geschäftssinn hinausgingen? So zumindest schien es immer, wenn er Anweisungen gab… das hatten ihr alle Ballerinas, alle Sängerinnen immer gepredigt. „Er lässt sich nicht auf Gefühle ein." Wirklich? Und Madame Giry hatte sie also doch nicht angelogen…_

_„Ich rede von einer sehr einfachen Sache." Seine Finger begannen, mit einer ihrer Locken zu spielen. „Ganz einfach. Subtil. Drei Wörter, die ich zu sagen lange wartete, drei Worte, so einfach wie der Regen und die Sonne. Bitte renne nicht davon. Bitte." Seine Augen flehten sie nun an, nicht das zu tun, was sie tun würde, wenn… sie verstand. Sie verstand sehr gut. „Es kostet mich viel, dies zu sagen, aber ich muss es tun. Ich liebe dich."_

Wie hatte sie so dämlich sein können? Wie nur? – War ihr Kopf denn völlig entleert, ja, gar beraubt der emotionalen Intelligenz, die ein jedes Geschöpf an den Tag legen müsste? Hatte er ihren Kopf so schnell mit Prada und Gucci bis zum Ansatz gefüllt, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte? Oh, die Wochen, die sie so miteinander verbracht hatten… Raoul hatte ihr niemals solche Geschenke gemacht. Aber Erik! Es war wunderbar… Alle Magazine hatten Berichte verfasst über ihre Shoppingtouren durch die Boutiquen. Fotos waren erschienen, wie sie gerade bei D&G ein Champagnerglas in ihrer Hand schwenkte, so wie man es Gewöhnlicherweise nur mit Wein tat. Törichtes Ding! Und doch beneidete ganz Paris sie um die Gunst des Erik… Und als er ihr sagte, er habe ihr eine Wohnung gekauft, eine teure, eine wundervolle, da fiel sie ihm ungestüm in die Arme und küsste seine Wange, doch er blieb steif und lächelte nur schüchtern.

„Madame," hatte er sie immer genannt, „du siehst herrlich aus. Fabelhaft. Mein Meisterwerk." Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, die Verkäuferin nickte ihr zu. Ja, die Herbstkollektion bei D&G hatte eindeutig Stil. Das mit goldigem Faden gestickte „N" – Napoleon – auf der Bluse, im Stil der Napoleonischen Zeit gerüscht, lächelte sie an und flüsterte leise… ‚Sie sind jetzt reich, Madame… und sehen wundervoll aus…' Und sie mochte gar nicht erst an die Einkäufe in der Parfümerie zurückdenken. „Ein Parfum reicht nicht für eine Frau," hatte er gesagt und einen Flakon von Givenchy in die Hand genommen. „Erstrecht nicht für eine deiner Vielseitigkeit und Schönheit." Gleich mehrere hatte er ihr gekauft… gleich hatte er ihre Seele erkauft… er hatte sie gekauft, sie wie einen Faden durch ein Nadelloch manövriert, geschickt, mit sanften Fingern in Seidenhandschuhen, die „Versace" am Daumen priesen. Er hatte sie gekauft, und die Meisterdesigner dieser Welt hatten ihm fabelhaft dabei zur Seite gestanden.

Sie hatte den _Bouleard de Magenta_ erreicht und ihr war so schlecht wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Was würde nun geschehen? Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und schaute an sich herunter. Sicher, ihre Kleidung zeugte eindeutig von ihrem glamourösen Leben. Sie roch wundervoll, ihre Schuhe hatten 500€ gekostet – wieder schmückte ein „N" sie – eigentlich sah sie beinahe so aus, als wäre sie dem Laufsteg soeben erst entsprungen. „Was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie ihre Schuhe und ihre Tränen wollten nicht antworten.

Der Maskeradenball war so gut für ihren Ruf gewesen. Paris wollte sie auf der Bühne sehen, und das hatte es. Zwei _La Traviata_ hatte sie bereits gesungen. Nur zwei… doch es würden viele folgen, das hatte sie zumindest gestern noch gedacht. Und heute? Jetzt, da sie vor Erik geflüchtet war, Minuten war es erst her, da würde doch gewiss nicht alles ein jähes Ende nehmen? Welch ein Typ Mensch war er? Und hatte er sie wirklich so fest in der Hand? Sie verstand doch… es hatte ihn Unmengen von Kühnheit und Mut gekostet, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen – so kalt wie er gewesen war. Aber jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie Erik kaum kannte. Eigentlich: Nicht im Geringsten. Nicht eine einzige Zelle ihres selbstbewussten Verstandes vermochte nachzuvollziehen, was für eine Person er war… was er sich wünschte… wie er reagieren mochte. Aus welchem Grund hatte er sie gekauft? Sicherlich war Raoul ihm ebenfalls ein Dorn im Auge… Was besaß er eigentlich die Dreistigkeit, ihr überhaupt solches zu gestehen, wo er doch wusste, dass sie eine Beziehung mit Raoul eingegangen war! Hatte er denn gar kein Taktgefühl? Als ob sie nicht so schon genug überfordert wäre! Die Worte … diese Worte… waren nicht leicht. Keineswegs! Niemals! Sie schnitten Christine in die Haut, die schlossen ihr die Augen vor der Realität, sie erbarmten sich nicht, sie verschont zu lassen. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Erik hatte sie ihm Griff, und er würde tun, was ihm gefiel… nur dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was dies sein könnte. Alles war ein Mysterium für sie… er… diese Worte… ihr Leben.


End file.
